Swapped
by Drew Hayden LaRousse
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire are dating. Ruby does contests, while Sapphire is more of a tomboy and battles. May and Brendan are friends...most of the time. May does contests and is girly, Brendan is the battling type. What happens when their worlds change when something causes a swap between their worlds? Franticshipping and Hoennshipping. T for violence/action and language.
1. The Change

**Okay, So this is a bit different than my normal fanfictions. It was a story idea I had that my friend and I did as a Role Play. I added a few details here and there. Her Ruby character is a bit different than the original way Ruby is. If you don't like it I ****apologize, please let me know what you think. Thank you.**

Chapter 1: The Change

Sapphire walked hand in hand with Ruby to the contest hall in Slateport. Ruby had been practicing for quite a while on this routine and knew for sure he could win. When the lady behind the counter indicated what theater he would be in, Sapphire rushed for the front row. Ruby laughed a bit as he jogged off to the locker rooms to get ready for the contest. Sapphire watched the other coordinators and smiled, knowing Ruby could wipe the floor with them. -

May looked at her friend Brendan, they had met and became good friends when May moved to Little Root. At first he was upset because he thought the gym leader's kid would be a boy, but eventually he warmed up to her. When it was time for her first contest, he was more than happy to be there for her.

"You'll do great, May! Good luck!" Brendan smiled and showed a thumbs up to her. She nodded and walked to the locker rooms to change. Brendan ran off to the bleachers and sat down in the front row. May smiled at him as she took her place on the stage. Her torchic and skitty, and beautifly were sure to win her this competition. Her dress was a bright pink, with a white small jacket that had short sleeves, the back of the dress had wings to match her pokemon's. Her hair pulled up and small heels on, she stepped onto the middle of the stage. She kissed her pokeballs and released the three she planned to use.

Brendan smiled a bit. He didn't like pink and frilly things like May, but it looked amazing on her. He started to cheer for May from the audience. She smiled when she heard his voice. "Introducing, Skitty!" The small pink kitten emerged from the pokeball and began chasing a small ball around the stage. "Beautifly!" The butterfly exited its pokeballs and spread its wings, showing off its colors and sparkles rained from its wings. "And last, but not least, Torchic!" She tossed her final pokeball in the air and her small bird pokemon did a flip as it landed.

Brendan clapped and whistled for May. "Go May!" he yelled.

"As we trained now, okay?" The pokemon nodded as she called out orders. "Torchic, use ember to create a flame circle, skitty prepare to leap, and Beautifly, as skitty goes through use silverwind on the flame circle!" The pokemon did as told, and the silverwind from beautifly created different shapes, like roses, and hearts that floated toward the audience then vanished as skitty ran through the next. Brendan grinned as he watched the different symbols and the Pokemon.

May was sure she was about to nail her final move. She smiled as her torchic leapt onto beautifly and skitty continued chasing the ball.-

"AND NOW, INTRODUCING RUBY YUUKI!" The judges called. Ruby jogged into the arena as he whistled, Coco and Nana following in beside him as they zigzagged onto the stage, leaving a trail of flower petals. Sapphire smiled. She hated things like this, but Ruby absolutely loved them. She promised him that she would support his decision to do contests since his father was so cruel about it.

"Nana! Moonlight~" he called and Nana created the arena midnight dark except the moon shining on the ceiling. "Coco! Iron Tail!" he yelled and Coco's glowing steel colored tail was seen in the dark as it moved around the arena.

Sapphire cheered from the audience. "Nice, Ruby!" The rest of the audience seemed to match with her opinion as they cheered loudly.

"Now Swift for stars~" he smiled as the duo created dozens of shooting stars that spun around the audience as they illuminated above them. Sapphire looked up at the beautiful night scene ruby had created. The judges applauded, impressed with the display before them. Ruby bowed as he finished off with Nana and Coco creating a large Flash to create the arena bright again. The audience went wild, and the judges called ruby to receive his reward. Ruby walked to the judges and smiled.

Sapphire ran up from the crowd and jumped into his arms. "Ruby, you were amazing!"

Ruby caught her and laughed. "You think so?"

"Of course!" She smiled and kissed him, and he kissed her back.

May looked at Brendan as he kissed her. "W-what are you doing?!"

"H-huh?" Ruby blinked.

"Put me down! I don't know what the heck you think you are doing, but seriously, Brendan!" May glared at him with eyes that could kill.

"Wha?" he blinked. "Sapph, whats wrong with you?"

"Sapph? You are really funny, Brendan, now seriously, put me down!" She looked at his clothes. "What are you wearing? You weren't in that before were you?"

"What? Ive been wearing this! Stop acting so weird"

"You are the one acting weird, and you were not in that before I was performing!" She managed to get out of his arms, and went to dust off her dress. "W-what am I wearing? What happened to my dress?"

"Since when did you wear dresses?! You were in that when I was performing!"

"You? Performing?" She started to laugh. "Since when do YOU perform?! You always make fun of me for it!"

"S-sapph, stop you're going to embarrass me..!" he muttered, covering her mouth.

**Please let me know what you think. Leave a review, the more reviews the faster the update. Thank you.**


	2. The Fight

**For those who are following thank you so much! I hope you enjoy! Happy Fathers' Day!**

Chapter 2: The Fight

She fought with him the entire way off the stage, and into the locker room. "What the hell, Brendan? Why do you keep calling me Sapph? I mean come on. You've come up with meaner things than that, and me embarrass you?! You are the one kissing me on stage in front of a lot of people!"

"Shhhh! I was in front of important judges, and you fought me up there! What is wrong with you?!" He snapped.

"Oh, so I made YOU look bad. I am SOOOOO sorry!" She yelled back. "Why are you being so mean?! You were fine before!" Her eyes started to tear up.

"S-sapph? Since when do you cry?"

"I cry all the time! And stop calling me that! You aren't helping! You never do, Brendan! Since the day I moved here you have treated me like you hate me!" May broke down and cried. "What happened? The last thing I remember was me performing..." Her body shook as she cried.

"M-my name isn't Brendan... It's Ruby.." He knelt to her.

"So now you have another name too, huh?" She looked frustratedly for the locker that was hers. "So now my stuff is missing too? This just keeps getting better..."

"What the hell? Since when did you do contests? You hate them! you love to battle!"

"I've never liked to battle! That is what you like! Did you get hit on the head or something? Or do you just like being mean to me?"

"What?! I think battles are so barbaric! You know the reason!"

"If they are so barbaric then why do you do them all the time! You treat your pokemon like...I don't know...Ugh... I don't want to talk to you right now..." She looked on her belt. "At least they are here..." She pulled out torchic's pokeball. "Go torchic!" When blaziken came out she fell backwards. "W-what? What are you?!" Toro looked at her confused.

"That's Toro.. How do you not know your own Pokemon, Sapphire?"

"Stop calling me that! It's not funny anymore! I am May!" She said as tears rolled down from her eyes. She frantically released the rest of her team. "W-where is torchic, and skitty, and Beautifly..."

"Wh-wha? Your name is not May! Its Sapphire! And you do not own a Skitty or Beautifly!" Je said, Nana and Coco glancing at her.

"I am May! Ugh, forget it...I am going home..." She began storming off, leaving the strange pokemon there.

"Sapphire! Don't leave your pokemon!" He said as he grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me!" She cried as she spoke. "And those aren't mine!" Toro looked at Ruby with a sad expression.

"Stop it!" he snapped at her. "Toro is your Pokemon! What is wrong with you?!"

"I will take them with me, but they aren't mine! Okay?!" She returned the pokemon and placed the pokeballs on her belt. 'I never dressed this badly before...' She thought to herself.

"What is wrong with you?!" he growled at her.

"Nothing is wrong with me! You are being a jerk, my pokemon are missing, you keep calling me names, I was in the middle of a contest, and now, you say I don't even do contests! I don't know what's going on..." Her voice sounded more hurt and confused now instead of angry.

"Thats cause Im the coordinator in our relationship and you're the battler!"

"R-relationship? So you think we are dating too?"

"WE ARE!" He snapped and glared at her, the exact same one his father always used.

"I would never date someone as mean as you!" May's throat hurt from screaming at Brendan/Ruby, whatever he wanted to be called. She reached up and felt a necklace. "W-what?" It was a small heart locket. "I wasn't wearing-" She started then opened it, and saw the picture of Brendan as a child and herself. "H-how is there a picture of us together...I didn't even meet you until I was ten and moved to Littleroot." She looked up at him.

Ruby glared at her. "You must be brain dead to not remember me.." he growled and stormed out of the locker room, grabbing his things quickly as he rushed out.

May was confused and hurt. She pulled out the bird pokemon from her belt and released it. "T-take me to littleroot." She said through tears. Ruby stormed outside, keeping himself hidden with his hat over his eyes. Altaria flew over him, pausing for a moment, but then continuing on the way to Littleroot. Ruby glanced at Altaria and kept rushing through the crowd of people exiting the Contest Hall.

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review if you like it! More reviews/faves/follows I get the faster I update!**


	3. Tomboy, Not Princess

**I apologize for the typos in the story. I tried to fix most of them, but this was written by me and ToukoRuby...so it will probably have some errors. I will try to check them again before posting next time. Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 3: Tomboy, Not Princess

Sapphire opened her eyes and saw the small pokemon on the stage looking at her. "R-ruby?" She looked around and didn't see him anywhere. She looked down and saw the dress. "W-what am I...wearing?" She blushed then bolted off the stage.

"Huh? M-may?!" Brendan called as he ran after her quickly.

Sapphire bolted for the exit. She looked around Slateport. "W-where is he..."

Brendan ran behind her and panted. "May what happened? You were doing so well!"

She turned around hearing Ruby's voice. "There you are!" She hugged him tight

"M-may?" his face burned a bit.

"N-no...Sapph, silly." She looked up at him. "Ruby, do you mind explaining why the heck I am in a dress...and a pink one at that?"

"Ruby? Who's Ruby?" He tilted his head.

"You are..." She said looking at him confused. "A-are you okay?"

"Yeah duh! You have to go finish that performance or else you'll be disqualified, May!"

"I-I don't do contests...you do."

"What?! Ew its way too girly!"

"You? Saying something is too girly?"

"Yeah! If I was in a contest, Id be a laughing stock!"

"R-ruby, this isn't funny..." Sapphire said looking at him.

"Stop calling me Ruby. Thats a girly name.."

"If you aren't Ruby, then who are you?" She said crossing her arms.

"I'm Brendan! You should know that!"

"Sorry, Ruby, but Brendan just doesn't suit you... Whatever game you are playing, you can quit now..."

"What? Stop! Ruby is a stupid name!"

"It is not! It's the name of my boyfriend!" She glared at him. "You really aren't funny...Do I need to beat some sense into you?"

"I am not your boyfriend, May!"

"M-may?" She stepped back. "Y-you really aren't Ruby?"

"Must I repeat what I said about that name?" He crossed his arms.

"I-if you say one more bad thing about my boyfriend, I swear I will kick your ass!" She yelled

"What?" he raised an eyebrow.

"If you aren't him, then how come you look exactly the same! You know what, if you aren't him there is a way you can prove it!" She stomped over and stole his hat. Her mouth dropped. "T-the scar... I-it's not there..."

"What scar?!" he snapped, taking his hat back.

"T-the salamence..."When me and Ruby were little, he protected me...and ended up getting a large scar in the shape of dragon claws here." She said as she ran her fingers over where ruby's scar would have been.

"May we only met not too long ago! I never faced a Salamence head on before!"

"Y-you really aren't him..." She reached up to touch her locket. "Wh-where is it?!"

"Where is what?"

"M-my locket...it had the picture of me and Ruby...I would show you...he looks just like you..."

"A guy who looks like me and named Ruby?" he snickered

"Yes...You don't believe me?" He shook his head. "B-but..."

"Hm..?"

"I-I don't know what to do..."

"May come on lets finish your performance.."

"I really can't! I am not May, and I don't know how to perform in contests! Ruby always did that!"

"Ahah he did contests too?!" he started to laugh.

"Y-yes..." The hurt vanished from her voice as she popped her knuckles. "I dare you to say one more bad thing about him you asshole!"

"But it is so funny!"

Sapphire grabbed Brendan by the arm and tossed him over her shoulder and into the ground. "Take it back!" She said as she prepared to fight him. Brendan jumped up and glared at her. "Look, please just listen! I am not May, I am Sapphire Birch!" She said as she prepared to swing at him again.

"I'm Brendan Birch!"

Her mouth dropped. "W-what? Papa?" She shook her head. "You can't be! I am Papa's only child!"

"No I am!"

"How about we go ask him then!"

"Fine!"

"I-I don't have my altaria, do you have a flying pokemon?"

"I think so," he replied as he searched his bag Sapphire sat down and sighed. "Ah my Swellow!" he grinned as he sent him out.

Sapphire looked at swellow then Brendan. "W-will we both be able to fly with swellow?"

He nodded. "Yeah duh!" he grinned as he jumped onto Swellow. Sapphire reached for Brendan's hand. He lifted her up onto Swellow and flew off to Littleroot.

She blushed as she held on to him. 'He looks just like him...' she frowned slightly

Swellow landed in front of the lab and Brendan leaped down. "Hey dad!" he yelled.

"Papa!" She yelled as she ran after Brendan.

"No he's my dad!"

Birch came out of the lab. "Brendan, what is all the yelling for?"

"This girl is saying you're her dad!"

"May? Why would she say that?" Birch hugged Brendan. "You two go play." Sapphire felt a small pain in her chest

"That isn't 'May' apparently," he replied as he hugged back.

"That is May." He laughed."Oh by the way May, tell Norman I said hi when you go home" Brendan glanced back at her.

She just nodded and started to walk away. "T-this can't be right..." Sapphire felt her eyes burning. She never cried. She hadn't in years, yet she couldn't stop them from falling as she ran.

"E-eh?" Brendan dashed after her.

When she reached the outskirts of Littleroot, she climbed a tree and sat in its branches as she cried.

"Hey May!" he yelled.

"I'm not May!" She cried from up high in the tree. "Why don't you go back to your dad?"

"Why are you crying?" he called.

"I don't know! Maybe because I am confused and everything I knew isn't true here?!"

"What?"

"I...I don't know... just...leave me alone okay?"

"Fine..." he muttered. She looked down sadly as he walked away.

**Please review and let me know how you are liking it! Also, to those who gave me suggestions the story is actually already complete. I am trying to wait to post stories now until they are complete so I don't leave them unfinished. Thanks again. -DHLR**


	4. Finding A Way Home

**Thanks to everyone who has followed and reviewed! Here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 4: Finding A Way Home

May arrived at her father's gym. "Dad?" She called out. Norman was yelling out commands to Slaking as he was smashing wood and dummies. May ran into the gym. "Dad!"

Norman glanced back. "Hm? Sapphire?"

"N-no. Its me. May! Please tell me Brendan hasn't got you in on this too!"

"What? Who's Brendan?" he tilted his head, Slaking looking at her.

"Ugh...I see you're playing along too. Uh...Ruby? Ruby has got you doing this too?"

"What? Ruby can never get me on anything really," he crossed his arms.

"B-but..." May fell to her knees and cried. "I don't know what to do...I don't belong here...I want to go home!"

"S-sapphire?" he jogged to her. "I-I have never seen you cry..."

"I'm not Sapphire." She broke down crying.

"D-don't play games with me.."

"I'm not! I want my pokemon back, I want to be back at my contest, I want my dress and not this!" She said looking at her outfit. "I want my real dad back! I want to go home..."

"What...? What do you mean?"

"I don't know! Brendan is Ruby, you aren't my dad. My torchic, skitty and beautifly are gone...I must sound crazy..."

"Wait, wait, I don't understand what you're saying.."

"I don't know where I am."

Norman stood and scratched his head. "You might not be Sapphire after all... Where is my son, Ruby?"

"He ran away from me in Slateport...he kissed me, and I freaked out and started yelling..."

"Well great! He had something that could have helped us!" he yelled and face-palmed.

"What do you mean?"

"He has a special Pokemon that can help.."

"I will go find him then..." May ran from the gym and climbed onto Altaria. "Back to Slateport. We have to find ruby!" Norman watched her and Slaking followed behind Norman. May took off on Altaria and landed in Slateport. "Ruby!" She called out as she ran near contest hall.

Nana and Coco were sitting alone by the hall. May landed near the pokemon. "Where is ruby?" She asked looking at nana and coco. They glanced at her and whimpered. They looked around and dashed off. May ran after the two pokemon.

Coco looked around and meowed while Nana barked and dashed behind the contest hall building. May pulled the pokenav from her pocket. "Maybe I can call him..." she looked for Ruby's name and called while she ran after the two.

Ruby's Pokenav started to ring, glanced at the name and tossed it away. His hat was beside him as his scar slashed through his midnight hair. His crimson eyes were red from crying. His knife was aside on the floor, dripping with fresh blood as his hands bled.

"Oh come on...uh... guys, we have to go faster I'm worried. Something doesn't feel right" Coco and Nana both ran to the alley of the building. They whined and whimpered when they saw their trainer in the alley, hiding his face with his bloody hands. "Ruby!" May ran over to him. "W-what happened?" She saw the scar and the blood. She hugged the boy who looked like her best friend. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you...to embarrass you..."

"Let me go..." he muttered.

"I can't do that! You are hurt!"

Ruby pushed her away. "I don't care that Im hurt! You aren't the Sapphire I fell for! Hell, you don't even remember the risk I took for our lives when we were kids, and I was the one to take the price!" He yelled, his voice booming as he glared at her.

"I am not Sapphire...I'm May...and look I'm just as confused and upset as you are... my pokemon aren't here...my dad is apparently your dad... I don't know what to do...I just want to go home...and I am sorry..."

"Don't play games with me!" he snapped.

"I'm not. Look at me and tell me you can't tell I'm not her! I may look like her...but you loved her right? You have to be able to tell..."

He glared at her. Ruby yelled and kicked the wall. "Where is Sapphire?!"

"How am I supposed to know?! If I knew how I got here I would have told you!"

Ruby grabbed his knife and threw it at the wall. "Why did you come to me...?"

"Your dad told me you had a pokemon that would be able to fix this...to send me back, but then I saw your pokemon and you, and I felt like my heart was torn out. Seeing...you...who looks just like Brendan...like this...I can't..." she cried as she held onto Ruby. "I don't care if you hate me...I don't care that I'm not her, please...don't hurt yourself."

He looked away from her. "It's normal..."

"You do this...normally?"

He nodded slightly. "Sapph never knows cause of my gloves.."

"Well...don't do that..." She took his arm and pulled him up. "L-let's get her back okay?" He nodded slightly as he grabbed his hat and gloves.

**Well, that is it for this chapter! Please leave a review! The more reviews the quicker the update! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Truce

**Thanks for all the faves/follows/reviews! Here is the half way point! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Truce

Sapphire stayed up in the tree for the whole day. By night time, her stomach was growling but she didn't want to come down. Brendan waited by the lab. He sat on the porch, petting his on Swampert. "when is she coming...?" She slept that night up in the tree. Brendan sighed and walked inside and to bed.

Sapphire woke up abruptly the next morning when she fell from the tree she slept in. Brendan's Swampert was left outside. The giant tromped around the nearby woods.

Sapph rubbed her side as she sat up. Swampert stopped by a river and dove into it, his fins above the water as he swam. Sapphire walked over when she heard the splash. "Zuzu!" Swampert continued to swim around and he cleaned off his face. "Zuzu! Its me! Sapph!" He glanced back and tilted his head.

Sapphire ran into the water and hugged the pokemon. "Zuzu, thank arceus!"

"Swamppp?" he blinked a bit.

Sapphire looked at the pokemon. Realization hit her. "You aren't zuzu?" He shook his head and laid down on the ground. Sapph frowned and sat down on the edge of the stream

"Swampert...?" he nudged her a bit.

"I thought...you were my boyfriend's pokemon..." Swampert blinked and trotted off back to the lab.

Sapphire followed the pokemon. "N-not here..." she said as she looked at the door of the lab.

Brendan walked outside. "Hm? You followed Swampert?"

"Yeah..." she said while she frowned. Her stomach began to growl and she quickly wrapped her arms around her waist as she blushed

"Come on, you sound hungry~" he smiled as he walked in with his Pokemon. She followed him in hesitantly. Brendan walked to the kitchen and set up some food. Sapphire sat at the table. It was so familiar but at the same time it was different.

"Here you go!" He handed her some toast, bacon and eggs on a plate.

Sapphire licked her lips as she scarfed down the food. She hadn't eaten in almost 36 hours. Ruby had promised to take her out after the contest. She frowned when she thought of him. "He must be worried..."

"Who?" Brendan looked at her.

"Ruby..."

"That gay guy you keep talking about?"

"He. Isn't gay!" Sapphire couldn't hold back anymore. She jumped on him and began punching him. "He is my boyfriend!"

Brendan grabbed her fists and spun her off him. "YEESH ITS ONLY A JOKE!" he yelled.

"S-sorry...I get defensive over him..." she got up and offered him a hand up. He took her hand and rubbed his face.

'Sorry R-Brendan."

"I'm fine.."

"I wanna go home..."

"We will figure this out..."

"Y-you'll help me?"

He nodded. "Yes.."

Sapphire hugged Brendan. "Thank you so much!"

He nodded and hugged her back.

-"So how do you think we can get back?" May asked Ruby.

"Don't know.. My dad is the smart one.." he replied as he bandaged up his hands.

May takes his hand in hers and helps wrap it. "So we go back to him?"

"Yeah.." he replied, adjusting his hat.

"Let's go then." She pulled out Sapphire's Altaria. "To Petalburg" He nodded slightly and jumped onto Altaria. The flight there was awkwardly quiet but may landed and rushed into the gym. 'Da-" she stopped herself. "Norman...I brought Ruby"

"About time!" He yelled and Ruby yelped, hiding behind May.

May turned and looked at him. "You okay?"

"He's scary..." he muttered.

"No he's not." She laughed. "Its just dad." She frowned when she remembered it wasn't.

"You don't know him like I do..." he whispered.

"Ok Ruby!" his voice boomed and Ruby yelped and shivered.

May held him close. "Don't yell at him..."

"Ruby let out all your Pokemon!" he said. Ruby let out Zuzu, Nana, Coco, Popo, Ruru and Mimi.

May watched. "You're definitely not Brendan." She smiled. "You're pokemon are much cuter."

"Tha-"

"All of them..." Norman commanded. Ruby gulped as he reached over in his belt and letting out a smaller Fairy Pokemon.

May looked at Ruby's pokemon. "W-wha?"

"Thats Celebi.. The Time Traveler..." he crossed his arms and Ruby pet Celebi softly. "Ruby was able to capture it in Johto before we moved to Hoenn.."

"Y-you think it will help me get home?"

"Yes I think so.."

"S-so me and Ruby will go, I will go home, and he will get Sapphire?"

"That's the plan, if Celebi will let Ruby.." he glanced at the two. Celebi was playing with Ruby as he laughed.

May smiled and approached. "B-but I'm not from a different time...I don't think"

"Celebi can also go to different worlds.." Norman clarified.

May moved over to the celebi and tried to pet it. Celebi quickly hid behind Ruby. "C-celebi's a bit shy..." Ruby said.

"S-sorry." She backed up a bit. "H-hey there celebi."

Celebi peeked over and blinked. "Well, shall we?" Ruby smiled. May reached out to Ruby without taking a step closer. She nodded. Celebi started to glow and Ruby grabbed May's arm as Celebi sent them to the other dimension.

May looked at Ruby as they entered the other hoenn. "We are in Petalburg? Did it work?"Ruby shrugged and returned Celebi.

May took his hand. "Let's go to the gym and see..." she rushed off dragging him along

"O-ok..."

She ran in "Dad!" She looked around the gym

"Yes, May?" he called.

"Daddy!" She ran and hugged her dad.

"Ahah, you're never this excited!" he hugged her back.

"If only you knew the half of it!"

"What're you and Brendan doing here?"

"Haha w-we just came to see you! W-we need to get going. Have some people to look for." She started to leave the gym when she stopped in front of the tv. The news showed the Slateport contest hall. It showed her in a dress running from the stage. "W-what?!"

"Thats Sapph!" Ruby's eyes widened.

"Those are my pokemon! Let's go to Slateport now!" May said as she bolted from the gym. Ruby followed behind her. She released Sapphire's Altaria and reached for Ruby. "Hurry" He nodded and he grabbed onto the Altaria.

Altaria took off. When they landed in Slateport, May ran looking for her pokemon.

"May!" he raced behind her.

"What?!" She said as she entered the hall.

"Why would Sapph be here? She hates contests.."

"This is where I was, when I woke up kissing you."

"But Sapph would run away if she were in front of a huge crowd!"

"But maybe she is around here. Or maybe we can find something that would lead to her."

"Like what?"

"I don't know..."

Ruby looked down and dashed out.

"Hey, wait! Let's stick together!" May called out.

"I need to find Sapphire!"

"We will! Just let me find my pokemon okay?"

"She probably has them!" he yelled, looking around frantically.

"G-good point fine..." May ran with ruby through town. "Wait! Maybe Brendan is with her!"

"Really?" he stopped.

"Yeah...he was with me...and if he saw me run off stage he probably checked on her"

He nodded slightly. "Where would he go?"

"I'm not sure...he was only staying with me for this one contest...we don't normally stay together."

"Why's that?"

"We fight all the time. He looks out for me sometimes, but he hates me. He wished I was a guy when I moved to Littleroot. Wait! Maybe he went to see his dad!"

"Lets go!"

"Okay...so that means back to Littleroot. Her pokemon must hate me!" She laughed a little as she leapt onto the bird.

**Hope you enjoyed! As you know, the more review the faster the update!**


	6. The Search

**And the next chapter. :D Also warning, this is where you will see Ruby a lot darker and different then normal. My friend did his character and enjoys this version she made. **

Chapter 6: The Search

"Where do we start looking? Ruby wouldn't come here..." Sapph said worriedly as she sat in the kitchen of the lab. "I don't even know that he can..." She frowned and shivered in the cold air of the lab. She tore the dress the night before in the tree and made a grass skirt and leaf top like before.

"Why wouldn't he come? And why are you wearing that?"

"We live in Hoenn...but not this Hoenn. And because I hated that dress!" She pouted. He sighed and walked outside. Sapphire followed him. "Hey don't leave! You said you'd help me!"

"Then lets go look!"

She nodded. "Thank you. Shall we fly?" He nodded and threw out Swellow. Sapphire climbed on. Swellow spread out his wings and flew off. Sapph held on to Brendan. She couldn't get Ruby out of her head, and she had to keep reminding herself that Brendan wasn't him. Swellow soared over the towns. "Let's try any town with contest halls..."

He nodded and flew to Mauville. As they landed sapphire bolted for the contest hall. Brendan returned Swellow and followed. "Have you seen A boy named Ruby Yuuki?"

"No I don't think so," the lady at the counter said.

"Let's keep looking." Sapph frantically ran from the building. Brendan sighed and dashed after her. "What's the next city with a contest hall?" She asked as she ran

"I dont know!"

Sapphire frowned. "I- I have to find him. Don't you go to them with May or whatever her name was?" He shook his head. "You guys aren't close?"

"Only friends.."

"Oh. Well that's too bad"

"Why?"

"The way you acted when I ran from the hall. You obviously care for her." Sapph smiled." I wonder what happened with Ruby. Did I just disappear?"

"I don't know.." Brendan looked away.

"What is it?" Sapph asked him, moving so she was in front of him.

"Nothing," he replied.

"If you say so..." Sapph frowned as she sat down. "I'm never gonna find him."

"Don't think that," Brendan said and patted her back. "We will find them..."

"I hope so. ..."

"We will..."

"Let's keep looking," - "There's the lab. Lets go!" May said.

Ruby nodded and leaped down and rushed inside the lab. "Professor Birch?!"

"You never call me that." Birch said as he hugged his son. "You and May done fighting now?"

"E-eh?" he blinked. "I-I'm not Brendan..."

"Not this again." Birch shook his head.

"What?" Ruby glanced at May for help.

"Birch that's not your son..." May pulled the hat off Ruby. "This is Ruby." "Yeah, yeah and you are Sapphire." He said and laughed. Ruby gulped, the hat revealing is massive scar on his head.

"Y-you aren't Brendan? Then...that girl honestly thought I was her papa?"

"What girl?! Tell me!" he yelled, grabbing his shoulders.

"A girl who looked just like may...she was upset and seemed confused."

"Where did she go?!"

"I don't know. She ran off alone crying last I saw her." Ruby growled and dashed out.

"Ruby wait!" May ran after him. "I'm sure she will be okay!"

"Sapphire!" he yelled and kept running.

"Ruby, she will be okay! Calm down and think! Where would she go?" Ruby didn't listen. He looked around, growling and his Running Shoes activating. He blasted down the route as he ran.

A wild skitty ran ahead of him and tackled trying to stop him. Ruby glanced at Skitty and tried to rush faster for her to get off. Skitty swung its pin cushion tail to knock Ruby's feet out of under him. Ruby tripped and rolled on the ground. "Get off!" he hissed, putting the Skitty down and activating his shoes again

May grabbed him as he tried to run. "Stop! Let me help you! You aren't thinking straight right now!"

"I want to find her!" he snapped, glaring at her

"I get that! but calm down!" Ruby pulled his arm away and ran off. "Stupid boy...Her altaria would be faster!"

"I dont care!"

"Wait boy!" A new voice came from behind May. She screamed as a man grabbed her.

Ruby glanced back. "May!" he yelled as he stopped and ran back.

She cried as she tried to reach for one of Sapphire's pokemon. The man held around her throat to choke her. "Stop, or I will kill her!"

Ruby glared at him. "Let her go..." It irked him more than ever to see someone who looked so much like Sapphire being harmed.

"We heard you have something we want!"

"It is nothing..." he growled.

"You know what we are speaking of then"

"Is it a knife in your throat?! I'm perfectly fine with that!"

"You have celebi! The time traveller pokemon."

"So what?"

"We want it!"

"Hell no!"

"Well then we will just have to snap the pretty girl's neck."

He smirked. "You're hilarious..." he raised his hand, waving it as a knife drove into his back.

"Da Hell kid?!" The man let go of May and he fell forward as he tried to reach behind him and pull the knife out. Ruby leaped over May and kicked his face as he drove the knife in deeper.

The man howled in pain, and May watched with fear filled eyes. "W-what are you doing?!" She cried out.

Ruby pulled out his knife and sheathed it. "I wont allow such thugs getting Celebi.." He muttered and kicked the man.

May just watched Ruby as her body shook. "T-thanks." She finally managed to say.

"Its nothing really.." he muttered, licking the blade and finally cleaning it off as he walked passed her.

"D-don't leave me!" She ran after him.

"Then follow me.."

"I am..." She muttered as she looked over at him. "So, let's think..." May frowned when she saw her dress torn on the ground. "NO!" She ran over and picked it up. "W-why would someone tear it?"

"Sapphire might have..." he walked to it.

"Why?! It was so pretty..." She frowned as she stuffed the torn dress in her bag. "W-wait...would your pokemon be able to trace her? Your Mightyena?"

"Nana? Possibly!" he let out Nana and he barked and chased his tail a bit. "Oh so cute~"

"He is soooo CUTE!" She exclaimed as she pet Nana. She pulled a piece of the dress out.

"Oh I know~ He always was such a little cute one as a Poochyena~" he giggled as Nana sniffed the dress.

"I bet!" She smiled and laughed. He nodded and Nana bolted off, Ruby following May ran after the two. "This is gonna be a long day..." She muttered under her breath. Nana tromped down and ran into Mauvile and sniffed around the Contest Hall "I thought you said she hated contests? Why would she have come here?"

"To look for me maybe?"

"I wonder if Brendan looked for me at all..."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"We aren't that close... We met not even a month ago..."

"But still.."

"It just isn't like him..." She shook her head and kept looking around. He sighed and Nana howled.

**And that is it for chapter 6! Please review and let us know what you think!**


	7. A Little Too Late

**And the next chapter... SOO NATE STFU!**

Ch 7: A Little Too Late

Sapphire turned around when she heard a howl. "Great...now I am hearing things... I could have sworn that was Nana..." She looked down and didn't see the dog pokemon

"Nana?" Brendan blinked.

"Ruby's mightyena..." She tried to hold her grass skirt down as they flew.

"I didn't hear anything," he replied as Swellow flew off.

"Well...I guess I am just hearing things..." She frowned and held tight to him. Swellow landed into the next city with a Contest Hall.

"Lilycove?" She looked around.

He nodded. "yeah.."

She sighed as she sat down on the ground. "Can we rest here for a while...It is getting dark..."

"Sure why not?"

"Did you hear that?!" May sounded ecstatic. "She must be close!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"N-nana? She howled. Doesn't that mean she is close?"

"Y-yes," he replied and Nana dashed out the town and Ruby followed. May ran after him. Her feet were getting sore, but she didn't know if Sapphire was the type to keep running or to stop. So she tried her best to keep up, so they didn't lose any time.

Nana howled again and he looked around the forest. "She shouldn't be too far now." May was panting slightly. "I am glad we are going to find her."

He nodded. "Sapphire!" he yelled.

Sapphire turned right before she entered the pokemon center. "R-ruby?!" She called as she looked around. She didn't see him and frowned as she walked into the pokemon center.

Nana's ears went up and dashed off after her voice. Ruby followed behind him. "Sapphire!" he yelled again. The doors closed right before he called again. She stood inside and healed May's pokemon. A single tear fell down her cheek.

Ruby fell to his knees as Nana stopped to rest. Ruby started to cry, wiping his tears."H-hey, it's okay..." May patted his back as she sat next to him.

"I probably will never find her," he whimpered.

"Yes we will. She is close, we just have to keep looking..."

"What if we don't...?" he whined.

"Don't say that... We will. And if it takes forever I will keep looking with you okay?" She hugged him tight.

He nodded slightly.

She smiled. "Let's check into a pokemon center for the night okay? It's late..." He nodded and walked to the pokemon center and Nana whined. "You tired, Nana?" May pet the dog pokemon. He nodded and nuzzled into her hand. "Come on. We will get you some food and rest okay?" May said as she walked inside. Nana nodded and Ruby followed inside.

The nurse behind the counter looked at the trainers as May handed her Sapphire's pokemon to rest. "Weren't you just here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just handed you a room key and healed your pokemon." She said looking at the two.

Ruby's eyes widened. "Which room?"

"Uh...room 17 I believe." She said as she tilted her head. Ruby nodded and dashed off to the room.

May ran behind him. The door was locked when they arrived. "Knock?" May asked. He nodded and knocked on the door.

Sapphire heard the knock but didn't move from her curled up position on the bed. "You get it..." She said to Brendan who was on the other bed.

"Fine.." he muttered as he walked to the door. "Who is it?" he called.

"Uh sorry, wrong room!" Ruby squeaked as he started to walk off.

May grabbed Ruby. " No it's not! Brendan! Open the door!" She called.

"May?!" he opened the door and his eyes widened.

"Brendan!" May hugged her friend in a tight grip. "Do you have a girl who looks like me with you?"

"Yes on the bed," he replied as he hugged back.

Ruby walked in. "S-sapph...?"

Sapphire jumped up and saw Ruby. Her face was red, dirty and tear stained. "RUBY!" She ran and jumped into his arms. "You are okay!" Ruby held her, starting to cry and he kissed her. She kissed him back and smiled. "I was looking everywhere for you... I want to go home." Sapphire tried to hold back tears.

Ruby held her still. "i was looking everywhere too... Don't worry, I know how to get back," he muttered, holding her as close to his body as possible.

May smiled as she let go of Brendan, and looked over at the two. Sapphire just held tight to Ruby. Her body shook, but she still refused to shed a tear. "What happened exactly?" She asked Ruby.

"I don't know..." he replied.

May pulled Brendan out of the room so Sapphire and Ruby could be alone. "I think they need a minute." She laughed looking at her friend.

Brendan yelped as he was pulled out. "O-ok.."

She looked up at him, "D-did you even look for me?" She asked sadly

"Yes of course!"

She smiled slightly. A grunt who wore similar clothes to the one that grabbed her earlier grabbed Brendan from behind. "Brendan!" She yelled.

"Give us the Celebi!" The man demanded as three other people surrounded them.

"Wh-what're you talking about?!" he squirmed in his grip.

"He doesn't have it! Let him go!" May yelled as another guy picked her up.

"Things are about to get bad for you guys really quick if you don't say where it is!"

"What Celebi?! I don't have it?!" Brendan yelled.

"RUBY!" May yelled. "YOU AND SAPPH RUN!" She yelled from the hall. The man hit her and she fell unconscious.

Ruby jumped up. "May...?!" Ruby dashed out. "Hey you idiots!" he snapped.

Sapphire ran out after him. "W-what is going on?"

"Give us the Celebi Or we kill them all." The man said as one of his other goons grabbed Sapphire.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She began kicking and flailing about.

"Three people, or the celebi?" The leader asked as six more grunts joined in.

Ruby glared at them, growling at bit as he reached for his knife.

"I wouldn't if I were you. We saw what you did to our friend. Now, hand the pokemon over or we snap the girl's neck." The man took ahold of her hair as he jerked her up. Sapphire cried out in pain.

"Quit it!" he growled at them.

"Put the weapon down and give us the celebi!"

"What will you do with it?"

"Use it to travel back in time and fix something that went wrong. Save some of our members' lives!"

"And that was when..?"

"That doesn't matter. Just give us the Celebi, and we will give you your friends back!" Ruby reached inside of his pocket and took out a pokeball. "If you hand me anything but the Celebi, I will kill one of them." The man glared

"Don't worry," he dropped the pokeball and backed up.

One of the other men stepped forward and grabbed the ball releasing the pokemon. "If this isn't what we want, your girlfriends will die. Know that." He smiled and a small figure flew around the room. The man holding Sapphire held a knife to her neck.

"No need to be so rash~ It is Celebi~" he smiled as the glowing figure continued to fly around

One of the men pulled out a dark ball and tossed it at the pokemon. "Team rocket supplied."

Ruby whistled and Coco and Nana leaped off his back as the glowing figure dodged the Pokeball and turned out to be a Castform, Popo. "Castfooorm!" he smiled as Nana and Coco launched at the people holding Brendan and May, Coco scratching their backs and Nana biting their arms. Ruby launched forward and stabbed the man holding Sapphire.

The man began to back away with her and the other 6 surrounded Ruby. "What did we tell you?!" May fell to the floor still unconscious. The man pulled the knife from his shoulder and slowly cut a slit on Sapphire's cheek. Ruby threw his knife at his neck. He whistled and Coco and Nana growled at the team. The man holding her barely dodged. "Next time she will be my shield." Blood slowly rose from the cut and fell down her cheek. Ruby glared at him, raising his hand as it was sent back through his shoulder.

The man fell and held his shoulder, and Sapphire punched him when he let her go. When he started to fall back she kicked him in the groin and ran to Ruby. His hand marks still on her neck. Ruby held her with one arm. He lifted his hand, the magnet in his glove forcing the knife through his shoulder. The man screamed in pain and fell face first on the ground. Ruby stared down at him plainly and closed his hand, stopping the connection of the magnetic force. Sapphire hugged him tight. The men looked at ruby and Sapphire. "We will get the Celebi!"

"I'll make sure you wont..."

"Just watch us!" They smiled as they fled.

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and I will post the next chapter after a few days. :D**


	8. Reunion

**Well here is the chapter before last. :D **

Chapter 8: Reunion

Ruby exhaled and fell to his knees as he held Sapphire close. "R-ruby? A-are you okay?" The shaken girl asked.

"I-I'm fine..." Sapphire got onto her knees and hugged him. Ruby held onto her tightly. "I'm sorry..." he whimpered

"Don't be." She smiled as she kissed him and Ruby kissed her back.

May slowly sat up, her head aching. "B-brendan? A-are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine.." he muttered. May moved over to him and hugged him. Her face was inches from his, and her face burned. Brendan glanced at her and hugged back.

She pulled away from him, her blush still there. "I-I am going to lay down." He nodded slightly.

Sapphire looked at Ruby, then Brendan. "He likes her, and I know it." She whispered with a smile on her face. He smiled and nodded.

"You should help him." She kissed Ruby's cheek then walked into the room with May.

He nodded and helped Brendan up.

Sapph and May sat on one of the beds. May was lecturing Sapph on her choice of clothing. "I DON'T LIKE DRESSES!" She said as she poked her lip out.

"I-I can't be more into contests!" Brendan yelled. Ruby kept trying to fight him off to try contests but they kept yelling.

May laughed as the two came in. "We are complete opposites." Ruby had a hold of Brendan's jacket as they growled.

May and Sapphire jumped up to separate the boys. "H-hey! Stop..." Sapph said as she pulled Ruby away. "I have beat him up enough already!"

May shot a glare at Sapphire. "You did what?!" She yelled at her. Brendan and Ruby gulped as they both ran off to hide.

"He called my boyfriend GAY! And wouldn't stop insulting him!" Sapphire yelled at May.

"WELL AT LEAST MY- AT LEAST BRENDAN ISN'T EMO AND CUTTING HIMSELF IN ALLEYS!" May countered. Ruby gulped and dashed off quickly and Brendan started to laugh.

"R-ruby...did what?" Sapphire's anger subsided and she ran off to find Ruby. Ruby dashed out and ran and leaped onto the roof. "Ruby? Where are you?" Sapphire ran outside and looked for him. "I-I am not mad...please...come out..."

Ruby stayed on the rooftop, holding his knees and staying hidden. Sapphire lowered her head and ran off. May came outside with Brendan. "I shouldn't have said that..."

"It was kind of a harsh thing," he shrugged and tried not to continue his laughing.

"What if I cause them to break up..." May looked down. "I will feel terrible..."

"They will be fine..." he replied. Ruby glanced up, his crimson eyes glowing lightly in the darkness

"We should look for him..."

Brendan nodded and looked around. "If I was Ruby, AND IM NOT, where would I hide?"

"I am not sure...I wasn't with him that long." May said as she laughed. "And, no, you aren't Ruby..."

Brendan smiled and looked around. "Hey Ruby!" he called.

"He is here?" She said as she looked around.

"I dunno, Im calling for him," he said

May heard something shuffle on the roof. "Up there." She said. Ruby's eyes widened and he started for the other side. "STOP! Brendan take one side and I will get the other." He nodded and he ran for the other side. Ruby stopped and tried for another edge. "COME DOWN!" May yelled. "I DON'T SEE WHY YOU ARE RUNNING!"

"Leave me alone!" Ruby yelled.

"Look, I am sorry, now come down!"

"No!"

May flew up behind him and dropped on him, knocking him to the ground and landing on top of him. Her face burned. "Why did you run?" Ruby glared at her threw her off. May rolled and clung the the edge of the roof. "Brendan!" She screamed as she felt her grip weakening.

Brendan ran to her and spread out his arms to catch her. "May jump!" She slipped from the roof and fell into Brendan's caught her and sighed in relief. May hugged him tight. "Thanks Brendan."

"No problem~" he smiled. Ruby sighed and ran off.

Sapphire turned around from where she was running and bumped into Ruby. "R-ruby..." Ruby gulped ad started to run off again. Sapphire grabbed his arm. "Please stop." All the tears she had held back fell freely now. She hugged him tight. "Please, let's just go home...I hate them..."

"Who...?"

"May and Brendan... I want to go home..."

"Ok...we will..." She just hugged him tight as she cried.

"Why are you crying...? Aren't you mad at me...?"

"No, silly." She looked at him and kissed him. "I just need to be home...I actually want to see papa, and I just want it to be me and you again...not all this..."

He nodded and took out Celebi's pokeball as he sent out the small Pokemon. A dark ball flew from behind the pokemon and hit the small pokemon. A pokemon poacher was waiting in case the pokemon somehow managed to break free. The dark ball was designed much like the master ball. It didn't fail as long as it hit the pokemon. Sapphire turned quickly. "Celebi!"

Ruby glared back, reaching for his knife but forgetting it was still in the man's shoulder. "Shit!" he yelled, Sapphire looked to Ruby then ran at the man. She slid for the pokeball, hoping to reach it before the man did. She grabbed it, but the poacher stomped her hand. Ruby dashed forward and kicked him away from Sapphire.

The man grabbed the pokeball and ran. Sapphire sat up. "T-thanks Ruby...I am sorry I couldn't get Celebi..."

"Get Brendan and May.. I got this," he said and ran after the man.

"W-why get them?"

"We need more help than just me!" he yelled as he tackled the man.

"B-but Ruby...O-okay, please be careful!" Sapphire yelled as she ran back. "BRENDAN, MAY!"

Ruby pinned the man down, grabbing for the black pokeball. The man twisted from under Ruby and snapped his arm. "You little brat!" He bent it back awkwardly and took the ball again as he ran.

**Please leave a review! Thanks to all of you who have left reviews and favorited me. :D The final chapter will be up soon!~**


	9. The Final Fight

**Here is the last chapter. I want to thank you for reading and all the reviews. :D**

Chapter 9: Final Fight

Ruby yelled and tripped the man. The man fell forward then stood back up. "Go, scyther!" His pokemon pinned ruby with his long blade arms. Ruby's eyes widened and he tried to stand up. Scyther pinned Ruby until its trainer was far away. It released Ruby and stood ready to fight. Ruby stand up and growled at the Scyther.

Sapphire ran to the pokemon center. "Brendan, May! Help!" She screamed as she arrived.

Brendan glanced down the hall. "Huh? Sapphire?"

"You have to help me, please! She begged Brendan. Ruby is in trouble!"

"R-ruby?! How?!"

"We were about to go home and a poacher from the team that attacked us earlier captured celebi. We are stuck here without it! And he is chasing after the guy alone."

May looked at Sapphire. "After he threw me off a building?" She didn't want to help, but would if Brendan agreed.

"But he threw May off the roof..."

"Please! He gets mad sometimes, and I don't think he would have on purpose! Please..." Sapphire begged. Brendan glanced at May.

May turned her back remembering that Sapphire said she had beaten Brendan then sighed. "Brendan if you want to lets go."

He nodded. "Yeah we got to go help him.."

Sapphire hugged Brendan. "Thank you!" He nodded and dashed out. May ran behind brendan and sapph, angry still but trying to push it aside.

"Where did he go?" Brendan called

Sapphire ran leading the way to where Ruby was. She and May swapped pokemon and Sapphire released toro. "Toro, use flamekick on scyther!"

Ruby glanced up at the trio. "S-sapph!"

Sapphire ran to his side. "Hey!" She took his hand and smiled at him.

Brendan ran over to them and Ruby leaped up. "We have to find that guy quick!" he said and dashed off, Brendan following

Sapphire and May ran after the boys. The poacher had gotten back to his team. And released the new dark celebi. "Be ready, they are coming." He directed the celebi

Ruby dashed and found them. "Give back Celebi now!"

"Celebi, let's fight!" The poacher directed. Celebi began storing energy and released it at the four trainers.

Ruby quickly pushed the three out of the way and he stumbled back and rushed forward. "Ruby!" Brendan yelled

Sapphire got up and ran to Ruby. "Damnit stop being the hero!" She hugged him to her. Celebi prepared to attack again. "Celebi stop!" Sapphire said as she walked towards the pokemon.

"Stop, Sapph...!" Ruby commanded.

Sapphire ignored him and ran forward. The poacher had turned to get the rest of the team. Sapphire approached and held celebi to her. The pokemon attacked and Sapphire was thrown backwards, still holding the small fairy pokemon.

"Sapphire!" Ruby yelled and caught her and the Pokemon.

May ran to the couple. "Are you okay?"

Brendan followed quickly beside May. Ruby held onto Sapphire and glanced at Celebi. "celebi...please stop..."

Celebi prepared its next close range attack. Ruby kept a grip onto Celebi and shut his eyes tightly. The pokemon stopped and looked up at Ruby and Sapph. "Celebi please stop...!"

The pokemons eyes flicked blue again. The poacher came back with back up. "What the hell?!"

"C-celebi...?" Ruby opened one eye.

"Bi!" The pokemon cried as it flew around Ruby and Sapphire.

Sapphire stood shakily. A grin on her face that made May worry. "S-Sapph? What are you doing?"

Sapphire stepped forward towards the poacher. "Sapphire?" Ruby glanced at her.

She smiled at Ruby as she took another step toward the enemy. The man laughed. "What the hell do you think you're doing, girl?"

"Sapphire, stop there are too many..." Ruby stood up and walked to her.

"You've got your magnetic gloves, right?" She smirked as she flung the knife and it penetrated the man who has kidnapped celebi skull, breaking through at his forehead. Sapph ran back behind Ruby. The man fell back unmoving and the other three ran for the group.

Ruby forced the knife back to his hand and he stared at it. "H-how did...?" he glanced at her.

"When I went to get Brendan and May. I figured you'd need it." She smiled at him. He smirked and nodded. He rushed forward at the group. Brendan let out his Swampert and let him use Hydro Pump at the group. "Toro flame blast!"Sapphire added.

May used her Beautifly. "Confusion!"

Ruby smirked and threw his knife at the men and returned it back to his hand as he slit some of their throats. Sapphire ran to him as the last man ran. "Ruby!" She jumped into his arms and kissed him. Ruby lifted her up and kissed her back.

May looked over to Brendan and blushed then back to Ruby. "I hate to break this to you guys...but isn't there somewhere you should be?"

"Oh right~.." Ruby laughed a bit and Brendan smiled.

Sapphire glared at May and pouted a bit."You're just jealous" She said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Am not! W-why would I want to kiss Brendan?!" She said with her face blazing. Brendan's face turned red like May's and he looked away. Ruby laughed a bit.

"Just kiss her already." Sapph said as she laughed.

"E-eh?" Brendan jumped a bit.

"You know you want to!" Sapph said as May looked at Brendan, blushed then turned away. Brendan glanced at her. He grabbed her chin softly and kissed May. May blushed as she kissed him back. Sapph smiled and took Ruby's hand. "Let's go home."

He nodded. "Hey Celebi, lets go~" He smiled to Celebi. May hugged Brendan and waved. Sapphire held onto Ruby as celebi took them home. Brendan waved and Ruby grinned and held onto Sapphire's hand.

Celebi took them home in a bright flash. Sapph looked around Lilycove. "Are we home? For sure?"

"We should be.." he rubbed his head.

"I want to see papa...or your dad...someone to be sure..."

"Your dad... definitely yours.." he replied.

Sapph smiled. "Okay." She released her Altaria and climbed on. "Let's go" she said as she reached for him. Ruby took her hand and leaped onto Altaria. Sapphire reached up and felt her locket and smiled. The pokemon flew the two to Littleroot, and Sapph jumped off before they had descended completely. "Papa!" She yelled as she ran in the lab. Ruby followed behind Sapphire.

"What is it sapphire? I am busy." The professor said. Sapphire ran and jumped onto her dad. "Papa! I missed you!" Ruby laughed a bit when she hugged him. "Alright, now really Sapph, let go. I'm busy." The professor forced her off as he walked away . Sapphire walked back over to Ruby. "We are home." She half smiled.

He hugged her back and smiled. "Yes, we are..."

-May hugged Brendan. "I love you" She said as she looked up at him.

"R-really?" Brendan's face burned up.

"Y-yeah..." May's face was as red as her shirt. She kissed him and took his hand, walking back to the pokemon center. Brendan blushed and smiled as he held her hand and followed with her.

"I-I guess in a way it was okay that all that happened..." May said as she laid down on her bed. "Now I have you to show for it."

"H-huh?" he blinked, tossing his hat aside.

"You're clueless..." she said as she kissed him. He blushed and kissed her back.


End file.
